


twisted motives

by Deadman_expadition



Category: AU - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman_expadition/pseuds/Deadman_expadition
Summary: the year is 3030 around one century ago the human body experienced a change no one knows how or why it happened. with this change, people now have superhuman capabilities. some resent the new kind, some want to use the new kind for their gain then there are the people who want to make the world either a better place or make it a hell hole.





	1. the beginning of the end

"let me give you a run down before things get weird, right now its 3030 about a century ago we humans have evolved not like animals so nothing like stronger muscles or better scent detection. more along the lines of theoretical god/demi-god powers. of course when theres something new almost everyone wants it. at first, there were about 30 cases of these new evolved humans. but over time like all things, it becomes more mainstream so now one-fifth of the populace has whats called a trait. about a third of the original cases became heroes than a little over another third became villans and whats leftover became vigilantes." undefined narrator voice echos.

"Please kill me leave her alone. I'm the one you want not her" pleaded John Doe. John Doe wakes up screaming in his rundown apartment. "the same nightmare, huh" said al. "Dude you need to let go there was nothing you could do to save her." continued bt Igor. "SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!" shouted John Doe. John grabs his things and starts to get to work. after 10 minutes of walking, he arrives at his usual meet spot with his contractor. "Anything new Splitter," John asked the shadow. "I never seem to sneek upon you" Splitter replied. "I wouldn't be alive if I didn't," John said. "Well, that's why I hire you, anyway, I've got a hit list for you, I don't think i have to tell you what to do." passing a file and walking away. "just to be clear, anything I can do will be covered?" John asked. "Of course why else would I hire you, now go theres a small window to take them out." Splitter replied sternly.  
John got back to his apartment and opens the file he was handed. "So we're taking the job," asked Al. "Of course nit-witted chuckle nut," angerly replied Andre. "HEY calm down we need to focus on this, we have five names of corporate scum." Said John. first up Jenson of R&D for all of the hero equipment and selling to the black market, next up is Bella CEO's eldest daughter, Elaina the CEO's wife, Joyce the right-hand man of the CEO, last but not least the CEO his name is not known but there are pictures of him. " Now we know who we are after, who will be the easiest target to take out," asked John. one hour passed of everyone talking and passing ideas.


	2. (Flashback)

In my line of work you never forget your first contract. almost every one of them usually are a trial by fire. for me, it was to take out a big name in the criminal underworld. He was known for various war crime ESC actions. He sold chemical weapons, traveled around the world to torture POWS. I had to make sure he "couldn't be a threat anymore" as Splitter would say.  
it was about 3 years ago when it happened. it was like any other day got dressed, went to the meetup spot, got the contract, then planned. the planing was not as extravagant as it is now but I was new to the scene. it took about 10-15 minutes to come up with a plan. I tracked the guy down to a warehouse in Detroit.   
apparently he had a weapon sale going on. I dropped in ripped apart about 10 of the buyers about 30 ran then the bastard tried running away using my trait (shadow manipulation) grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back and held him upside down.  
" so you're the bastard I've heard so much about," John said.  
" what do you want money, drugs, guns, you name it I can get it," he said in a frantic tone.  
" the only thing I want from you is to see you dead," replied John.  
I began to start pulling his teeth. he cried and screamed. after all of the teeth were removed I began to start slashing at various parts of his body with a knife and started to began fileting the bastards skin. he screams were mixed with him coughing up blood. I made sure the bastard suffered. in the end, I took around an hour to make sure he was completely dead and mutilated where the only thing identifiable was the head I took that as a proof of death and passed it to Splitter, he threw up but got it back to the guys in charge and I got paid.   
at the end, the one thing that kept me up at night was how was I different than him, He was a criminal with nothing to contribute while I do an evil thing for a good reason and leads to less crime even if that puts a target on my back if heros want to get me out of the picture.


	3. Character dossier

Character concept (MHA)

Name: John Doe (alias) 

Height (ft): 6'10  
Weight (lbs): 200  
Eye color: blacked out  
Hair color: black with silver stress fade in the middle  
Hair style: long normally put up in a ponytail  
Race: Caucasian  
Face: not really seeable becuase of a full head mask, but his right eye is blacked out and the left side of his face has a bunch of black spots in verying sizes due to an injury.  
Age: 17  
Date of birth: February 20th   
Likes: black licorice, caffeine, hard liquors, metal music.  
Personality traits: John's MPD gives him several points of veiw on anything. in order of whose in his head is, John ( hybrid of all of the others), al( the hyper intelligence personality), andre( the agresive personality), wendon( the depression personality), Igor( the comrodery and friendly personality), greg( the humor personality( dark humor is his specialty)), Sam( the party personality), black out ( the hero personality that can block out the other personalities and ask for there help), never really brings up his past and if he does its vague.  
Quirk: shadow manipulation  
Useses of shadow manipulation: create offensive and defenseive tools, stealth ( eyes and ears to find any sort of intel), copies of himself (simular to twice(every thing that the copies learn John learns)), along side repairs to his body.  
Back round:  
Made in a genome project he was the seventh in the project the previous projects failed. Bounced from foster families all around the world. Startes in America to Europe then Germany then Russia to Japan.he ran from the families because of all the abuse he received he was viewed as a paycheck from the families. He has a long history of scars and mental issues to name some he has multiple personalnality disorder, PTSD, schizophrenia, insomnia. In a clinical term he is mentally unstable be he is a functional person. Hasn't had a stable relation ship till Russia. his first relationship the girlfriend dumped him no reason, his second relationship the guy was cheating on him so john duped him, the third him and his third boyfriend realized they weren't right so they broke it off, the last relationship when he was in Russia he met a girl that went to the same hero school in the support program. John and her were a match made in heaven they were practaly the same person. Same taste in food, drinks, music, and other things. They went out on dates almost weekly they saw eachother everyday shared classes and helped eqchother in their fields. She helped create his new costume with his quirk in mind.   
His reason to be a hero:   
All of the abuse he has experienced, gives him hope that with all of the help he can give and do he can show that that you can stand up to your oppresers. So hopefully no one grows up how he did. The real turning point for him was new years eve. He took his girlfriend out for a date and had a big surprise for her as the new years count down started he would propose to her. But she was kidnapped with him and they were held for a month all they way through January unspeakable things happened. What happend completely broke him mentally. as he watched the love of his live was being broken and killed. On the last day he broke free from his restraints and eviscerated the captors the men were turned into a paste he walked out of the warehouse with her in his arms. The cops that picked him up they had to sedate him to get her out of his arms. They found a lot of drugs in his system that forced him awake. He never likes brining up much from his time in Russia every thing before December and anything after febuary.


End file.
